Swimming in Rapture
by SubjectSilent
Summary: A lonely 16 year old girl living with her wealthy and successful parents in Rapture. We will follow her own social and financial struggle in life as she deals with the years of Raptures fall. We will witness her innocent early days and will follow her through her sad addiction to EVE and her struggle to keep a clear head for the people she loves. I can only update randomly.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first fan-fiction for BIOSHOCK. Hope you enjoy!

This story is set near the start of Raptures Golden-Era-Decline, and its Plasmids in 1954. We follow the story of the lonely sixteen year-old Joyce Lynn, the daughter of two successful citizens of Rapture, in her social struggle growing up in the city. As the chapters go on (Which I'll update weekly on Wednesday mornings) we will see her first encounter with the miracle working Plasmids and the effects that follow. Joyce will see Rapture through splicing eyes as she is affected by its years of controversy. We will also follow her struggle to handle her drug addiction to ADAM and EVE as she tries to keep a clear head for the people she loves, even through and after intense splicing.

**Swimming in Rapture**

**Chapter 1**

**Mercury Suites, Rapture 1954**

Joyce Lynn had been sitting in the same spot for hours. She loved to watch them swimming around, the schools of fish. They often swam around her room window. She loved it, the glowing blue light shining from the surface of the sea, reflecting beautifully on their patterned scales. There was something magical about it. Seeing fishes fly. It was fascinating, everything was, the fish, her luxury apartment, her expensive dresses and, most importantly, her home under the North Atlantic Sea.

Her home, her city, that's what he said. The Great Man. Andrew Ryan. The Creator of Rapture.

Joyce stands up, stretching as she regains her balance. She mutters a small "goodbye" to her friends at the sound of her Mother's voice coming from outside the room.

"Joyce darling, get changed and come out as soon as you're ready, your Father's taking us out to the Kashmir Restaurant for dinner."

"Yes Mommy," Joyce calls back.

Joyce quickly sheds off her white and blue checked gown in preparation for putting on her favourite black dress. She throws the gown onto her bed, not intending to wear it again. She planned to get rid of all her non-Rapture made clothing by the end of the week. It was when she was about to get into her dress when she saw. The monster. She couldn't tell if it was looking at her. But would always come. To say hi? To threaten her? To protect her? She didn't know. It crossed her mind that it would only watch her getting dressed, but no. Sharks don't do that. She watched it swim near the window. Then it swam away. The Great Shark._ To play with the fishies,_ she thought. After getting changed she hurried out the room, she had never been to Kashmir. She met with her parents, who were stood smiling at their daughter, by the door of their apartment.

"You look wonderful darling," said her rather cheerful Mother.

"Thank you Mommy," replied Joyce.

On their way out her Dad didn't lock the door behind them._ No need to lock doors in Rapture_. That's what the public announcement would echo around the shining walls of Rapture every so often. This, however, would turn out to be a lie. A cold lifeless lie.

They used a Bathysphere to travel through the city towards the highly established restaurant. Joyce loved riding the bathyspheres. The small, cosy, submersibles had a beautiful warm yellow light inside that Joyce felt contrasted well with the deep blue colour of the sea outside the window. Whilst her Mum and Dad talked about boring Rapture business related things, Joyce spied some more schools of fish swimming by the Bathysphere. So pretty, she thought. After a few minutes of Bathysphere travel, they came close to their destination. Joyce sighed.

She only hoped there would be no other kids here.

**Kashmir Restaurant, Rapture 1954**

"Ahh, the famous Rosie Lynn! The fast growing artist in the whole of Rapture."

The famous Andrew Ryan had surprised the people at Kashmir that night. He had just finished his praise of Joyce's Father, Alan Lynn for his financial success around Rapture along with the sheer speed of it. And now he was praising her Mother, a truly talented artist. Joyce had been sitting in silence for all of this; she was too busy looking around for other kids. There were some, but they appeared uninterested in her. This was good. She couldn't stand other kids. She just couldn't It was their judgment of her. There was no denying it. Long before coming to Rapture, Joyce Lynn had always been made fun of because of her voice. It was true, she did sound more like a boy that the average girl should. But that wasn't her fault. Was it? She couldn't change that? Could she..?

That's why Joyce hadn't enjoyed herself since she'd arrived at Kashmir. She couldn't speak. Not when kids were so near. Her Mother and Father were the only people she could talk to, and they wold always tell her that she should be more sociable. They would tell her that she's too old to refer to them as "kids" anymore. She was almost 17 years old now. Burt she didn't see it that way. She didn't like being bullied.

Joyce was so wrapped up in her thoughts so much that she almost didn't notice that Andrew Ryan was addressing her now.

"So what about you, Miss Lynn, I hope you are planning to follow your parents success here in Rapture?"

Joyce blushed in embarrassment. Andrew Ryan was talking to her! She assumed that meant a lot more to the people who had lived in Rapture from the beginning, her and her parents only recently moved to Rapture on a special request from Dr Steinman, a very talented man who went to school with her Father. But even so, being spoken to by the famous Andrew Ryan was a thrill for Joyce.

"Oh yes Mr Ryan. I would like to become a dancer when I'm older," Joyce mumbled, scared to let Andrew hear her boyish voice.

Mr Ryan smiled at her.

"Wonderful, I shall look forward to seeing you preforming on stage alongside the great Sander Cohen! I'll speak to him as soon as I can for you. Maybe you'll get wee chat with the other dancers in his show." Ryan winked at Joyce and turned back to her parents, onto more important matters.

Joyce mumbled a small "thank you" to the Great Andrew Ryan. She felt quite flattered. She'd heard of a lot of girls who fancied Mr Ryan. She wasn't sure about being attracted to an older man but… He's nice, she thought. After saying his goodbyes, Andrew Ryan left the Lynn Family table at Kashmir. Mr Lynn turned to his family.

"Outstanding! Mr Ryan was just telling me about this new line of products from Fontaine Futuristics. Plasmids, they're called. Apparently they have the power to give people the ability to…change."

Her father was bouncing with excitement. Joyce was interested already.

"Apparently people can now… Produce electricity. Right from the tip of their fingers. Outstanding," he repeated.

"What else can they do Daddy?" inquired Joyce. "What else can we change?"

"Almost everything I've been told. We can grow our muscles without exercise. We can grow our hair without attention. We can grow brain power without working. Heck! Even Men can grow their…" He looked over at it his wife, who smiled at him. Joyce looked at them, confused.

"They sound amazing," Joyce said. "Can we use them?"

Her Dad suddenly becomes a tad more serious and assertive than he had been.

"No. No Joyce, in fact I'm forbidding it for the time being."

Joyce squints at her Father, "Why not Daddy?"

"Because they're not safe. A dangerous, but helpful drug Ryan told me. Not perfected, by any means. For now we can do without. No Plasmids Joyce. Not until the side effects have been seen to properly."

Joyce nodded. But the thought didn't escape her. The small piece of an idea. The ability to… Change. It got her excited. She could change? She could really change? Her voice? She could fix it? _The side effects can't be that bad_, she thought, _Can they?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Swimming in Rapture**

**Chapter 2**

**Tree Farm, Arcadia, Rapture 1954**

_The greenery is lovely._ Joyce walks peacefully through the tree farm of Rapture. Designed and grown to produce the air for the citizens of the Great City. She spins around in a daze. _It's wonderful! Trees under the sea! _A small buzzing noise catches her attention. She carefully scans the area around her. A few people were walking through the trees like her. They weren't going to bother her she hoped. She didn't like wondering Rapture without her Mommy and Daddy, she always felt self-conscious when being near people she didn't know too well, but Arcadia was such a quiet and picturesque place. She'd often walk through Arcadia on her way from Rapture's main school, Themis.

The buzzing gets near her, she snaps around. It's a small swarm of bees. She watches the swarm of the only non-human or plant life in Rapture flying through the trees. Stepping away from the trees, Joyce decides to make her way to Neptune's Bounty. The first fishery in Rapture her Dad told her.

Entering the Tea Garden of Arcadia, Joyce marvelled at the beauty of it all. It was all so magical to her. She strokes a plant leaf as she walks by. She wasn't sure about going to the Bounty. Some kids at Themis asked her to go, she wouldn't consider them friends, but apparently some "interesting" stuff was going on at the docks there. She didn't know how she ended up being invited; Themis was such a loud and indiscreet place for her. She hoped no one would make fun of her there. People barely spoke to her at school but some of the ones who did… She hoped they weren't coming.

Despite being distracted by the heavenly Arcadia and the thought of bullies, Joyce was surprised to have an unknown light shined in her eyes. She immediately stops. The shining disappears. She's standing on one of the small curved wooden bridges in the Garden, a vibrant stream of water beneath her. But that wasn't where the shining came from. There was something in the water, caught against a rock_. A book, _she thought. _Interesting._ She hurries down the bridge and curves around to the shallow steam. Bending over, she reaches out over the stream to pull the book out the water. She struggles to keep her balance as she carefully tries to stop the book from slipping away from the rock. She uses her fingers to the pull the book closer to the rest of her hand. As her fingers touch the water for a small moment, she appreciates the coolness of the water on her skin.

Then she lost her balance. Joyce's legs give way and she finds herself landing in the small stream, hitting her head of the rocks at the bottom of the water. She clambers around for in brief moment of shock and ends up just sitting on her bum, soaking in the water. The height of the water level going up to her waist area. She dumped her head in her hands, _Mommy's gonna kill me._ _Getting my good school dress wet and dirty was the last she wanted me to do. _She turns to her left and picks up the book. It's a jet black leather book with a symbol on its cover. A golden cross. The warm lights of Arcadia must've reflected of the golden material. She opens it, immediately turned off by the ratio of words to pictures. All words, no pictures. She sighs, it's wet but legible. Wondering whether or not to keep it, leave it or give it to someone. _A lost and found store maybe? Are there any in Rapture? _She didn't know. So finally, she decided, to take it with her. She'd never seen it in one of Raptures growing Library's. She'd show it to her Dad when she got home. For now, she had to get to Neptune's Bounty. _Hopefully no one notices my wet dress._

The short journey to the Bounty taught Joyce a few things. About her book. Anyone who she walked past would look at the book in her hands. She couldn't tell what the look was though. Disgust? Anger? Fear? _It's just a book. Right? _After a while if discouraging looks, Joyce turned the book around. Hiding the cross. At that moment a rather burly looking man approached her, she flinched at his harsh movement.

"Excuse me miss?" said the large man, trying to sound as polite as possible. But he was clearly anxious about something.

"Yes sir?" Joyce replied, taking note of his uniform. Supporting a fisherman's attire, she decided he probably worked at the Bounty.

"May I see what that book is you're holding?" He said in a demanding tone. Joyce panicked, _what is it about this book? _She wondered whether or not to actually let him see. She didn't like his attitude.

"It's just a school book, Sir. Nothing interesting. I uh…I actually just dropped into the water." Joyce forced a small smile as she spoke. The scary man smiled too, but didn't back away. Actively reaching over this time, he spoke again in his anxious but stern tone.

"No I know but… I think I recognise it from my old school. May I see it?" Joyce backed away a bit. She could tell he was lying, but gave in. She handed it over, her heart smashing into her ribs. He snatched the book from her hands and peered at the front cover, as well as the inside. After a trembling moment of silence, the scary man looked down at Joyce.

"Where did you get this?" He growled, causing Joyce to shake in her cold wet dress.

"I…I found this at…In sorry…I found it in the water at Arcadia, Sir. I promise." She could feel her boyish voice vibrating violently in her throat. She wanted to start punching her chest to get it to stop tightening. The fisherman eyed her for a moment.

"Don't tell anyone about this book little girl. If you do, you'll be in a lot of trouble." He walked away from her, but not before he showed Joyce something amazing. Suddenly, an orange glow emitted from the fisherman's hand. The glow gave off a searing heat and then Joyce realised, his hand was on fire. She wanted to scream but was paralyzed with fear and bewilderment. He was burning the book with his bare hand. She stood back to avoid the spitting of the flames. Watching with a strange sense of attachment to the book as it crumbled to the floor, burning as it went. Once it was all gone and flickering on the floor, the fisherman stomped it out and brushed past Joyce. Deliberately smashing into her shoulder. She winced; it upset her very emotionally that a person could be so insensitive. But she didn't bother to say anything. She saw it. She'd heard about it and she saw it. They were getting more and more popular. She had just seen it; the effects of a plasmid.

**Wharf, Neptune's Bounty, Rapture 1954**

Walking into the Wharf of Neptune's Bounty, Joyce looked around at the massive room. In front of her she could see a harbour like area. Only they were underwater. This harbour wasn't for boats; it was for submersibles like submarines, delivering the food and fishes to Rapture. The ceiling in this room is notably high, to simulate the feeling of a real harbour outside and on the surface. Joyce looked around the cavern like room. No groups of kids in sight. Joyce sincerely hoped she wasn't being stood up by everyone. But no, there must be something going on here. She walked aimlessly around the dark damp wooden docking area. Her wet dress slowly making her more and more sick and uncomfortable. Nothing. Joyce sighed and sat on the edge of the dock, letting her legs dangle over the cold sea water. And then she heard them. Quiet murmurings beneath her. _Kids from school? _She quickly lifted her legs up and turned around to look through the wooden planks of the dock, _that's them._ Joyce's heart was pounding in her chest again. _Just kids, _she thought. She plucked up the courage from the back of her mind and slowly lowered herself into the docks water. The faces of the kids looking pale and uninviting to her.

"Hey everyone, it's a…Uh…Joyce yeah Joyce come over here!" Said one of them out loud, Joyce couldn't even make out who was there. She didn't have any friends at school. Just people who knew her name.

"Who is that?" "It's the weird girl that talks like a boy" "What's she doing here?"

These where only some of the mummers she heard as she walked under the wooden docks to see what was going on. As she got closer, things became darker and more unwelcoming than ever before for her. The water going up her knees, she was shaking was she walked up next to the group of teenagers. And then she saw it, the amazing thing that she had heard about. But not what she thought she'd see. No. What she saw was so upsetting and humiliating compared to what she was expecting. She thought she was about to burst into tears. Because all she saw was bottles of Arcadia Merlot. A popular wine produced in Rapture. A large group of them were just floating in the water around the group of kids. They were just in this to get drunk. Joyce trembled with emotion.

"I uhh… Never mind. Sorry." She then quickly shuffled through the water ignoring the laughing of the kids behind her. A lot of them were repeating what she said, mimicking her ridiculous boyish voice.

"Never mind! Sorry! Ha-ha! What's wrong with her?" The laughing and mimicking continued. Upon hearing the sound of some of the drunken boys following her in the water, Joyce didn't bother climbing back onto the dock, instead she decided to wall through the large stretch of water to get to the dock on the other side. The boys were cursing at her and barking at her to come back. She tried to ignore them.

"Get back here boy! Turn around!" Joyce stopped in half way between the two docking areas. Freezing cold in the knee deep water. She turned around to see the boys who followed her out from under the wooden docks.

"Go way! Leave me alone!" She cried to them. But they merely burst into laughter upon hearing her voice.

"Oh man she, or he, needs a drink. Give her one Henry." The boys laughed.

Then, suddenly, the boy named Henry lifted his bottle of Arcadia Merlot and prepared to throw it at her. This got Joyce scared and she started backing away slowly, not taking her eyes of the boys. She hoped that she wouldn't fall over. Henry threw the bottle. It soared threw the air towards Joyce, who ultimately tripped over and fell into the water. She shrieked as the bottle came falling from the sky, ready to crack open her head.

But then… It stopped… Dead still.

Joyce looked up and saw the bottle of Arcadia Merlot hovering in the space above her. And then it suddenly soared through the air and smashed into the face of Henry, sending him screaming into the water trying to claw the glass from his face. The boy next to him cursed and ran away without looking back. Joyce stood up and span in a full circle to see what had just happened. And then he saw him. A boy she recognised from her school, but not in a bad way. He was looking down at her from the dock she was heading for. She headed over to meet him. He instinctively lifted her up next to him.

"Thanks…Uh…What did you do?" Joyce mumbled, expecting to hear a jab about her voice. But no jab came. The boy wiggled his fingers in front of her.

"A new Plasmid, Telekinesis. Move stuff with your mind." He smiled briefly at his hand, and then looked back to Joyce. "You okay?" The boy had a welcoming tone in the way he talked. He had a short haircut with a very manly build, Joyce thought.

"Yeah…Yeah I'm…I'm fine. Thanks again…" Joyce couldn't take her eyes of his hand. His power. His Plasmid.

"You're Joyce right? Joyce Lynn?" He inquired.

"Yeah. And you're…?" Joyce said distractedly.

"Tony." He said. "You need anything? Need a walk home?"

"No I…" Joyce felt a strange surge of excitement run through her. "But I…I was wondering where you got that Plasmid?" Tony seemed confused, but followed through.

"I took my Dads ADAM syringe and bought an EVE hypo to use with it… You can use mine…?" He wasn't sure what to do. He'd just rescued this girl and she was already asking him for his helpful drugs. Joyce smiled a devilish smile that wasn't quite like her.

"Yes please."


	3. Chapter 3

**Swimming in Rapture**

**Chapter 3**

**Mercury Suites, Rapture 1954**

"Hello."

"Hellooo."

"Hellooo."

"H-E-L-L-O."

"H-E-L-L-O."

Rosie Lynn continues to try and coach her daughter's voice into becoming a more girly one. But Joyce simply can't do it. She was born with the voice of a boy. She didn't mind these sessions with her Mother though, she was free to project her voice like she always liked doing. But it just didn't work.

"Mommy, I can't do it. I talk like a boy!" Joyce complained.

"Now now darling. Things will change for you. You're growing up. And always be thankful you're growing up in Rapture. Get ready for bed; your Father will be home soon." Her Mum was assertive but kind in the way she brought up her daughter.

"I'm always thankful Mommy…C-can I go to Arcadia tomorrow?" Joyce asked, hoping her Mum would let her. Even though, either way, she wasn't planning to go there at all.

"Sure darling, as long as you've done all your school work and your chores." Her Mother spoke, knowing that Joyce would not disappoint her.

"Thank you Mommy." Joyce smiled. Hating her voice at every syllable.

Joyce entered her room, turning off her lights. She admired the green moonlight glow shining in from the large glass windows of her room. She looked over the city of Rapture, marvelling at it daily as an engineering miracle. Joyce was about to get ready for bed in her en-suite bathroom but stopped. She turns around and flicks on her phonograph. A soft sweet record begins to play. Taking a deep breath, Joyce steps onto her tiptoes and begins to ballet dance. She'd preferred to have been wearing her dancing dress but continued anyway. Spinning in perfect circles, Joyce keeps an amazing balance as she performs popular dances she'd seen at ballet shows back on the surface. There were no dance schools in Rapture, only a club at school. But Joyce didn't fancy the thought of that. Even she shamefully cringed at the thought of seeing a boy-voiced ballet dancer. She sighed at she danced, and Mr Ryan still hadn't made good on his promise to give her a private audience with the famous Sander Cohen. Leaping and skipping around her room she was able to clear and organise her thoughts in her mind. It was peaceful to her. She hoped with a passion that she could one day preform on stage.

Joyce dares to hum along to the record but ceases almost as soon as she'd begun. Even her hum sounded boyish and croaky, she suddenly felt very self-conscious and embarrassed at herself and this made her turn of the phonograph. Hanging her head, her thoughts drifted to Tony. She was going to meet him tomorrow at the pub in Neptune's Bounty. She was going to get her ADAM injection and then, hopefully, she'd get to "splice" for the first time with an EVE hypo. The thought was scary, but kind of exhilarating. Looking down at her wrists, she hoped it wouldn't hurt. After a while of silence she heard her Father enter the house. This prompted her to get ready for bed. Tomorrow, she had big things happening…

**The Fighting McDonagh's Tavern, Neptune's Bounty, Rapture 1954**

The smell of the pub was revolting. The scent of booze and cigarette smoke fills the air around them. Joyce was afraid of coming to the pub without being told to get out. But the large number of sweaty drunken workmen kept the bartenders busy enough. Tony is sitting in-front her, he's holding an over-sized syringe in his hand. It's filled half-way with a glowing red liquid. The loud noise of the people at the tavern begins to chirp at Joyce's senses. She tries to feel cosy in her seat up against the wall near the back of the pub. But she can't quite feel it.

"You ready?" Tony asked with a definite sense of care in his voice. Joyce didn't know what to make of him. He was nice, she guessed, he didn't bully her because of her voice at school. That was nice. They didn't really know each other either. He was just making good on his promise to give her what she asked for.

"Yeah… Do I just… Give myself the ADAM?" she asked. Curious about this new thing for her to do in Rapture.

"Yeah you give yourself a small dose. Some folks here say the more ADAM the better EVE but… I would recommend it. EVE has enough faults." He hands Joyce the ADAM syringe. Joyce connected his attitude to what her Dad said about Plasmids being a helpful but dangerous drug. She notices the red marks on Tony's forehead, almost becoming bumps. She ignored this train of thought and turned her attention to the glowing ADAM. She pulled it up to her wrist, just realizing that she was shaking… Hesitating.

"Want me to do it? It does feel a bit weird, stabbing you with one of those." Tony reached over with his large hands, wrapping around the syringe, clamping Joyce's hands into position.

"Yeah…Go ahead…." Joyce was having second thoughts. Was there a going back? "Ow." She grunted as the syringe injected the red liquid into her. It felt strange, the liquid running under her skin, swimming with the blood in her veins. And then, it stopped, Tony removed the syringe.

"And now," he started, "for the EVE." He pulls out a slightly smaller syringe filled with a glowing blue liquid. It's labelled: **Body Boost for Women (Now with more EVE!) by Fontaine Futuristics **Joyce squints at it. Tony notices her look.

"It's the only one I had on me. My Mum's been using it regularly." He confessed. And Joyce believed him.

"So how does this work? Another injection?" Joyce asked. Feeling the ADAM refreshing everything about her. Inside and out. It felt good.

"Yeah, same thing. People say some of these Plasmids will one day just be used in the form of tonics. I guess like that they'll be more presentable where you're living." Tony said.

"What do you mean?" Joyce enquired.

"I mean you know… You're living it up in Mercury Suites and stuff. I dunno. Richer places and people probably don't want to be injecting themselves with syringes all the time." Joyce kinda understood what he meant. But didn't follow through on it. She took the hypo from Tony. The ADAM somehow giving her encouragement.

"I'll do this one myself."

She took up the Body Boost, wondering what the difference between men and woman Body Boosts could be. _Men get the muscles? Women get the…Bodies? _It didn't matter to her. If this worked she could see into using some sort of a Plasmid or tonic that would help with her horrible curse of a voice. She injected herself. It burned. She felt her body become rigid and she began to lose her breath. She struggled on her seat, feeling like she was having a seizure. She tried looking around at the people in the pub who must've been looking at her. She fell over onto the other seat, shaking uncontrollably. She was about to lose consciousness… And then, it stopped. Her body felt energised now, she felt more flexible and free. She looked at Tony who was calmly looking back at her.

"Oh wow…" She inhaled a large breath and stood up, twitching.

"You like it?" Tony asked, picking up the ADAM syringe.

"Yeah I fe-feel…J-just wow." She was wiggling her fingers, feeling the ADAM and EVE running through her. Making her feel…Superior. She practically danced towards Tony, who was standing up as she came over. "Th-thank you T-Tony." She smiled. She hopped up and down in her dress. Tony was happy for her, he guessed, and led her out of the Tavern.

"C'mon, let's go. Need a walk home?"

"No n-no thank you." Joyce was twitching a lot more now. But she didn't care. She liked the feeling. Her face controlling itself.

"Okay then…Uh… Bye then." Tony mumbled. Joyce grabbed the hypo from the table.

"BYE!" Joyce shouted in her boyish voice as she skipped away through the halls of Rapture, barely even noticing Tony or anyone else as she went…

**5 Days Later, Mercury Suites, Rapture 1954**

Joyce hops around her room. Finding it easier than normal. Continuing to master her list of ballet moves. She performs an elegant demi plié, followed by a swift tendu. Sliding her foot behind her until it becomes pointed. Keeping a perfect balance and posture. After a moment of stillness to keep in time with the music, Joyce enters a releve position, standing up on her tip toes. The energising effects of the EVE had left her now, but the outcomes had stayed. Her body had a boost. She was thinner now, more agile and had much stronger bones. It was wonderful. She wasn't afraid to wear her tight fitting ballet dress to dance anymore. And all because of ADAM and EVE, she felt very much a part of the daily life in Rapture now. Spinning, she was wondering about Mr Ryan and Sander Cohen. _Maybe I should ask Daddy._ The record playing on her phonograph stopped playing, the song over. Joyce finishes her dance. Perfectly.

She walked over to large glass window in her room. Taking off her ballet shoes and placing them neatly by her bed. The schools of fish were swimming by. She smiled at them, still her only friends. She puts her hand on the window, getting as close to them as she could.

"Hello…" She said. Her boyish voice still embarrassing her, but no one else was here.

"Joyce! Me and your Mother would like to speak to you!" Her Dad called from the other room. Joyce considered whether or not to put on some shoes. She didn't. She went to see her parents in the living room. They're sitting on a couch, together, smiling at her. Siting opposite them on the other couch, Joyce was wondering what this could mean.

"Now darling, we have good news for you." Rosie Lynn chirped. Joyce got comfortable, looking at her parents.

"Really? What is it Mommy? Daddy?" Joyce was getting gradually more excited. Her Dad speaks.

"We have just been informed that you are getting a private backstage meeting with…The Great Sander Cohen!" He spoke loudly with the same amount as enthusiasm that Joyce was feeling.

"Really!? Ow wow Daddy that's brilliant. I can't wait! Thank you!" Joyce was leaping with joy inside. Her boy voice being drowned out by the surge of happiness she was feeling. Her Dad smiled.

"Now now Joyce, don't thank me, thank the great creator and leader of Rapture. Andrew Ryan!"

"And be sure to be polite and respectful to Mr Cohen when you see him." Her Mother added.

"Don't worry Mummy I will." Joyce said. Feeling a new sense of achievement in her life.

"Good. Now get washed and changed, we're going shopping soon." Her Mum said.

"Yes Mommy. When will I get meet Sander Cohen?" Joyce asked, standing up.

"It's not been decided yet, Mr Cohen is a very busy man. But he has said he would like to meet you as soon as possible Joyce. You're a wonderful dancer." Her Dad answered.

"Ok, thank you Daddy." Joyce said, walking to the door. Just before she left the room, her Mother called to her.

"Joyce."

"Yes Mommy?"

"Make sure you wear your good shoes around the house." Her Mother said. Joyce nodded with a smile.

"Yes Mommy."

Entering her room, Joyce decided she wanted to do some more dancing before they left for the shops. And before going out, she wanted to give herself some EVE so she could buy some stuff on her own without being afraid of using her voice in public. Rummaging around underneath her bed, Joyce found the magical glowing EVE syringe. She whipped it out, staring at it with glee. On day she planned to buy a proper EVE hypo, instead of this Body Boost/EVE version.

Before she injects herself, Joyce decided to turn on some music. Walking over to her records she wonders what to listen and dance to. Then she saw what she wanted, _perfect. _She plays the song on her phonograph. The record she was playing was titled, "Rise, Rapture, Rise." The song was written and composed by Sander Cohen himself. She was listening to it as a sort of mini celebration for herself. The song wasn't good for ballet dancing as such, but it was nice to listen to at the time.

The song began.

**Oh rise, Rapture rise!**

**We turn our hopes up to the skies!**

Joyce lifted the used syringe and injected herself. Feeling a sense of relief as the EVE spread through her.

**Oh rise, Rapture rise!**

**Upon your wings our dreams will fly.**

She groaned in satisfaction. She felt it going through her. Making her better.

**A city in the oceans deep**

** A promise that we'll always keep**

She pulled out the hypo. It left a red bleeding hole in her wrist. But it healed instantly, the ADAM working in her system. She looked around feeling a natural high from the thought of meeting Sander Cohen, the possibility of performing on stage, the dream of becoming a star in Rapture. This was her "Good Luck" celebration. Joyce looked out the window, the shark was swimming by. As if her other sea dwelling friend wanted to join in on the party. She waved at it. She was optimistic.

**To boldly turn our eyes upon the prize.**

**So rise, rise, rise!**

**Oh rise, Rapture, rise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Writer note: Thanks for the reviews guys :) This chapter will be a little shorter than the others and I'm sorry that you've only got the one update instead of the three weekly I promised. Had a busy week. Will get back to three three a week tomorrow.**

**Swimming in Rapture**

**Chapter 4**

**Mercury Suites, Rapture 1955**

"Happy Birthday Joyce!"

Rosie Lynn places down the 17th birthday cake for her daughter Joyce. It's beautifully decorated with a thick, twirling, red icing around its rim. There is single candle sticking out the top of the cake, and the words: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY** are written in the red icing. Joyce blows out the candle, smiling. Her Father switches on the light in the families living room and her Mother begins to cut the cake.

"Are you sure that dress isn't too tight, Joyce?" Her Mother asked.

"No. it's perfect Mommy." Replied Joyce, fiddling around with the small ribbon on her new black, white spotted dress.

"That's good. You look lovely, now, where would you like to eat tonight darling?" Her Dad asked, seeming busy with some papers on a nearby desk.

"Umm… I don't know Daddy… You can decide." Replied Joyce, feeling faint. Her head hurting.

"You okay honey?" Asked her Mother.

"Yes Mommy I'm fine." Joyce knew what would make her feel better. Some EVE. She'd found some in her mother's purse over a week ago. Much to her disgrace. _Silly mommy, not buying any for me. _Joyce brushes the thought out of her mind, turning her attention to her cake now.

"There are some nice restaurants opening up at Fort Frolic this month. We'll check them out." Said Joyce's Father, shuffling through more papers on his desk. Joyce watched him as he did this, and she could swear she saw a short spark of light electricity emit from his fingers.

A light knock, and Rosie Lynn enters Joyce's bedroom. Joyce, quivering with exhilaration from the EVE running freshly through her, quickly shoves the hypo under pillow. She stares blankly up at her Mother who seems to be holding something behind her back.

"Hello Joyce honey, I've brought you some extra presents. Presents that you Father must not know about. Okay?" Her Mother looked firmly down at her and the serious, but welcoming, look in her eyes made it clear to Joyce that her Father must not know.

"Okay? But why Mommy?" Asked Joyce, puzzled and missing the twitching sensation that EVE used to give her.

"Well… I felt you could do better for your 17th birthday and well… Decided to go out of my way to get you these…" Her Mother secretly pulls out the presents from behind her back and hands them to Joyce. Joyce looks down at them in surprise, two brand new comic books. SUPERMAN #95 and BATMAN #94. She missed these characters; they didn't sell very good comics in Rapture. She pulls them close to her chest and looks up at her Mother.

"How did you get this stuff Mommy?" Joyce said, fearing she knew the answer.

"Well Joyce, I felt you deserved more for you behaviour in Rapture these days, so I went and asked… The smugglers if they had anything that you would like that can't be found anywhere else." Said Rosie, confident in her speech. "But you can't tell your Father, that is very important. Just hide your comics under your pillow or something."

"Okay Mommy." Said Joyce, placing her arm over her pillow, hoping her Mother would try to see what was already underneath. But instead, her Mum stands up.

"Thank you honey, you're such a good girl Joyce. And you do look beautiful in you new dress, all the boys in Rapture will be wanting to be with you." She smiled as she left the room.

"Thanks Mommy…" Said Joyce, flicking through the colourful pages of her SUPERMAN comic. It was at that moment that she heard the public announcement sound throughout Rapture: _The smuggler is the friend of the Parasite. It is your duty to report the smuggler._

**Fort Frolic, Rapture 1955**

"Ow!"

Joyce squirmed as she stood up from the urinal that she was just on.

"Ow Ow!"

Joyce grunts in pain as her new dress squeezes at her belly.

"Oh my…"

She starts to pull at the ribbon on her new dress, making it less tight on her as she pulls. _It's a size small! And I've been taking my Body Boost regularly for months, _moaned Joyce. She un-buttons the top of her dress and pulls it down, revealing her body. Poking at her belly, Joyce discovers some inflamed ugly red bumps sticking out of the side of her belly. _What! I've been using ADAM and EVE in moderation! And now I'm getting fat! _Joyce slings the top half of her dress back over her body and starts to re-button it.

Joyce is sitting at her birthday table in one of Fort Frolic's newest restaurants; **The Astonishing Atlantis. **She looks around at everyone, looking happy and calm. And here she's being basically suffocated in a dress too small for her whilst having a birthday party with her parents. _No friends at all! _Joyce had been feeling the pain of a friendless life ever since she'd left Tony at the pub over six months ago… Or was since she'd gotten into EVE? She didn't know. She quietly pokes at her seafood with her fork, not knowing that her parents are giving each other worried looks.

"What's the matter honey? It's your birthday." Asked her Mother.

"…I don't know. Tired." The same accuse Joyce had used all her life. She was glad to leave the surface world for a fresh start on Rapture. But…

"That's what I thought. Well, bed early then tonight. You have school to go to tomorrow. And where's your permission form for your trip?" Her Father quickly changing the subject._ For me or himself…?_

"You're going on a trip Joyce?" Asked her Mother, sounding interested.

"Yes Mommy, the school's taking us out to Ryan Amusements soon." Said Joyce.

"Oh that sounds fun. Are you looking forward to it?" Asked Rosie.

"Yes Mommy, I've heard it's fun." Said Joyce.

"That's good, I hope you-" Joyce's Mom is cut as the sound of a man screaming sounds throughout the restaurant. The sound of cutlery dropping and gasps follow. The Lynn family looks over to the direction of the noise. A woman falls to the floor, howling in pain as she claws at the fire that was engulfing much of her face. A man, presumably the one who screamed earlier, lunges over to her trying to keep her still. A crowd gathers around the two, some people look around for a way they can help. After a struggle, someone freezes the fire with a mild burst of ice. Not enough to freeze the lady. Joyce is stunned by the scene, her eyes dart back and forth to the burnt woman and the man with the ice plasmid. _I want one, _she twitched. A pale woman walks past the Lynn family table.

"What happened, Emily?" Asked Joyce's Mum.

"Some foolish man tried to imitate the Ryan Plasmids advertisement; he tried to light his girlfriend's cigarette but burnt her face. He wasn't able to control it." The woman called Emily sounded both angry and scared.

"Oh my God! That's horrible." Gasped Rosie. Joyce noted the few faces in the restaurant that turned at the sound of the word "God" in Rapture. The woman with the burnt face was crying. People gathered around her to see what they could do to help. Half of her face had been burnt black and red. She moaned and moaned. Her boyfriend sobbed and sobbed. Joyce's parents stood up.

"C'mon honey, you don't need to see this."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I've not updated this in weeks and weeks. I really want to but stuff keeps coming up :( Hopefully I'll have the time to get Chapter 6 done as soon as I can.**

**Swimming in Rapture**

**Chapter 5**

**Themis, Rapture 1955**

Shuffling down the bleak halls of Raptures cavernous Themis, Joyce is shaking as her nervous jitters and twitches get the better of her. She never enjoyed going to school, she had always been laughed at and made fun of since she started. But today she was especially upset; her Mother had taken her Electro-Bolt Plasmid from her before she'd been given the chance to use it. _Why is Mommy being so over-protective?_

Joyce turns a corner a starts heading down a large class roofed corridor, soaking up the blue sunlight. Walking down it a group of kids cough deeply and mimic Joyce as she walks by and some even tug roughly at her small leather satchel. Causing her to lose balance and almost fall.

"Guys stop it." She mumbles. Staring at the floor and not the faces of amusement and mockery. This sends them into an eruption of laughter as Joyce continues to pull at the satchel. Struggling to think through the insults and laughter, Joyce can barely get it out of her classmates grasp.

"Please…" Joyce suggests as she gives up in her struggle. She stares at the floor in embarrassment. A boy pulls harshly on the satchel and Joyce almost falls again. She enters into a fury of angry twitching as one of the kids pokes at the inflamed lump on her belly. After a few minutes of pushing and pulling the group of kids let go.

"Okay, let's leave her be." One of them says.

"Yeah, it's getting old." says one of the girls. The girl Joyce recognises as her partner in science class. Feeling too awkward to walk away Joyce just stands there and starts tapping the floor with her shoes.

"S-so are you guys uh… Are you guys going to Ryan Amusements?" Asks Joyce, anxious to leave. The EVE Hypo in her bag attracting her minds attention. That would cheer her up. One of the boys grins at her question.

"I'm not, but Anna here wants to be Ryan's amusement if you know what I mean." The girl, Anna, punches him on the shoulder as the others laugh.

"Let it go Danny," she laughs. Joyce strains a laugh of her own and edges away, trying to resist the urge to needle herself in front of these people.

"Well uh… I gotta go. See you later I guess," says Joyce as she walks down the corridor to her next class. It was only when she was about to turn a corner when she heard them mimicking her again.

**Mercury Suites, Rapture 1955**

"Mommy can you sign my permission form please?" Joyce asks. Poking with her spoon at her soggy uneaten cereal. She didn't feel like eating lately. Instead she starts to bite at her nails and looks up at her Mother who is washing the Lynn family dishes.

"Sure honey. I just need to finish up here and then I'll see right to it." Says Rosie, cleaning the food stains from last night's dinner. Joyce admires her Mothers strengths. Juggling the life of sustaining a family and being able to become a successful artist in the fast growing markets of Rapture. _So inspirational._ And she especially admires her navy blue dress.

"Thank you Mommy." Says Joyce with a smile. "By the way you look lovely in your new dress Mommy."

"Oh why thank you Joyce." Says her Mother, looking down at herself.

"Your Father bought me it last night on his way home from work. He has a wonderful taste." Her Mother pauses for a moment, looking at her only child with a look of sympathy. She twitches and pulls off her yellow rubber gloves.

"You know what?" Her Mother says sharply, pulling out a chair to sit opposite Joyce.

"Yes Mommy?" Chirps Joyce.

"I feel really bad for… You know taking away your Electro-Bolt the other day. I know how much you and your school friends are getting into Plasmids and I know you won't do anything silly with them because you're my daughter and… Well I can't say I don't enjoy the occasional splice. And new Plasmids are bring the best splices isn't that right." Rosie smiles. Joyce tilts her head at her Mothers approach to Plasmids. _Quite unexpected._

"Um… Yes M-Mommy. So am I… Am I getting it back?" Replies Joyce.

"Yes of course honey. But I'll have to buy you a new one." Smiles her Mother, who gets up from the chair. Joyce goes back to poking her breakfast, her chest tightening at the thought of going back to school for another day. Her Mother pulls her rubber gloves back on.

"I better get these dishes done before your Father gets home." She says. Suddenly stopping to look at Joyce.

"Where is your Father by the way? He's been so late everyday recently." She says, looking out the kitchen window to the city under the sea. With its towering buildings lit up in a mirage of colours and lights. A very hypnotic thing to look at. Joyce shrugs for her Mother.

**Mercury Suites, Rapture 1955**

"Oh my!" Joyce groans as the EVE gives her a jolt of refreshment. It runs like electricity through her veins and muscles. Sadly for her, it's only after she's taken the EVE that she thinks of a lot of good insults against her rude classmates. Only after her unnatural high takes over and removes a layer of depression from her back can she feel the confidence to stand up herself and…

"Joyce! Your Father needs to use the bathroom!" Her Mother calls.

"Uh yeah..." Replies Joyce, accidently letting the empty EVE Hypo fall from her lap and onto the floor. It smashes instantly and shards of glass fly off and cut into her feet, which she immediately lifts up onto the toilet. She winces in pain as she attempts to stop the bleeding with her hand.

"Just coming Mommy." Says Joyce wiping sticky blood from her feet, wondering what she should do with the shards that have spilled across the bathroom floor. Sighing, she looks down at the blood soaked glass beneath her. Not bothering to move. Her feet feel numb as the little amount of ADAM in her system tries to repair her wounds, but it's not enough.

Feeling light-headed, Joyce can only catch one thought in her brain. _I need more EVE. I need more EVE. Mommy took mine._ She peaks down at her shards… And sees what she's looking for. A glowing blue liquid still attached to the glass.

"Joyce darling! Your Father will be late for work!" Her Mother calls again.

"I'll be out in a minute Mommy I'm sorry!" Calls Joyce. _EVE! EVE! EVE! _Smiling, Joyce bends down next to the shards and tilts her head at them.

"I better be quick or Mommy and Daddy won't let me see Mr Cohen." Joyce giggles at the mixture of glass, blood and EVE. She aims her head only inches above the mess. And she giggles again.

"No one would want to see me if they ever see this."

Giggling, Joyce starts to lick at the shards of glass. And the little amounts of EVE that she gets only makes her want it more. She cuts her tongue and mouth but doesn't care. Every cut only makes her feel better. Every drop of EVE only makes it feel easier. She starts rubbing her faces on the floor. Breaking the shards into smaller and smaller pieces.

"JOYCE! OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Joyce's Father screams from outside, causing her to jump. _Why is Daddy so upset? I know him and Mommy have been fighting recently but—_

Suddenly, with a large crash, Mr Lynn smashes into the bathroom. Angrily, he stares down at his daughter. Watching with a face of rage as fresh blood runs down her mouth. Hearing sounds of protests from Rosie Lynn, Joyce becomes very anxious about what's going on.

"Daddy I… I was just… I broke a bottle… I'm so sorr-" Joyce falls to the floor as her Father throws a fist into her cheek. She whimpers and looks up at him. She can see the veins on his forehead become larger and red.

"Ow, Daddy why did you-?" He grabs her by her shoulders and starts shaking her violently.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY MORE!? HUH!? DO YOU HONEY!?" The scent of drink and EVE from her Fathers mouth quickly enters Joyce's lungs. She coughs, trying to avoid coughing in his face. But fails. He punches her again.

"Daddy stop it! I don't have any…?" Joyce curls up into ball on top of the mess she made. Crying and crying. Her Dad spits on her face and runs out the room. Screaming for ADAM and EVE.

Frozen, Joyce forces herself not to breath. She keeps her eyes as shut as she can. Not daring to move. Not wanting to move. Not being able to move. She feels her cheek become swollen and numb. She can't figure out what's just happened. _Daddy hit me. _She can't understand why. After a moment she realizes that she's shaking. Her chest feels tight and she struggles to breathe.

A sharp cold sensation hits Joyce. On the forehead. She doesn't move but knows what it is. The Lynn family bathroom had been leaking for quite some time now, even after repeated fixes. Another drop lands on her forehead. A drip. And a drop. Drip. Drop. She waits for her Mother to step into the bathroom to help her. Drip.

**…**

Drop.

_Mommy? Where are you? Come here…_

**…**

Drip.

_Mommy I'm bleeding. Where are you?_

**...**

Drop.

_Please come over here Mommy. I'm so scared…_

Drip.

Drop.


End file.
